


Locker Room Toy

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [18]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal, Bizarre Body Modifications, Bottom Clay, Bound, Cupid - Freeform, Cupids Make Them Do It, Detached Cock, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Locker Room, M/M, Magic, Oral, Rape/Non-con Elements, School, Sex Toys, Sexuality Bending, Starts as Rape, Threesome, bareback, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 01:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15061676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: Part of the Dirty Cupid Universe but can be read on its own. Clay finds himself in the locker room, being fucked by Justin as a group of guys watch.





	Locker Room Toy

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

Clay screamed. The pain was near unbearable, he wanted it to stop even if part of his brain was telling him the opposite. He couldn't fight it, he couldn't fight any of them off, it was like he was locked inside his own body.

"Have you always been such a needy bitch Jenson" Justin whispered into his ear as he pounded deeper into Clay's rear entrance. He was having trouble breathing, the thrusts in his ass were brutal. He was bent over one of the benches in the locker room, where a crowd of fellow classmates in various forms of undress stood around and watched the anal rape of Clay. He just wanted this to stop, this was sick, this was horrible, this was amazing...wait no. 

Clay gritted his teeth as he tried to ride through the pain. The tip of Justin's cock was pounding into a spot deep inside him which was actually causing pleasure, not that Clay wanted pleasure in a situation such as this one. He just wanted this to stop.

There was a flash as Tyler's camera went off and took a picture of Clay's rape, which probably meant this was going to end up on the web, as if things weren't bad enough already. He couldn't believe all these guys were just standing around, watching this happen to him. But their eyes, their eyes were all filled with lust, especially Tony's, wait, Tony. The guy he thought was his friend was completely naked and coming towards him. He wished Tony was going to help him, but he knew that wasn't the case, Tony's eyes were as glazed as the rest of them, and his cock was standing straight out and curved a little to the left.

The pounding of Clay's ass came to a sudden halt and then Justin slammed his cock in farther and harder than he had previously. An eruption of semen came gushing from Justin's cock. Clay could feel his deep anal walls being painted with this jock's seed, and it felt wrong, disgusting. It felt like it was going on forever, and yet in just a few moments the cock of was out of his ass and the ordeal was over. 

He wanted to get up and run out of there, but he was exhausted and his body didn't seem to want to move. He could see Tony as he walked around him, and then there was a strong grip on each of his shoulders.

"Unlike the other guy's here I've been dreaming of fucking your white ass since middle school" He heard Tony whisper into his ear. He felt something press into the opening of his just-used hole, and then Tony's cock was inside of him, stretching his walls open even father than Justin's did.

There was another flash from Tyler's camera as Tony began masturbating his cock with Clay's ass, Justin's seed providing a decent lube. Tony's thrusts were slow and yet somehow felt more powerful than Justin's. 

There was another naked guy coming up towards him, another guy he knew to be a friend, or at least a guy he thought to be decent. There was a smug smile on Jeff's face as he walked up to Clay and sat down on the same bench Clay was bent over and tied to. Jeff's large, uncut manhood stuck out proud, the tip only inches from Clay's horrified face.

"Guess all those fag rumors were true, huh. Guess I should have listened to them, then during our session's I could have been tutoring you in sucking my cock" Jeff said. He grabbed a hold of Clay's head as he scooted forward. Clay opened his mouth wide, why he wasn't sure, because he surely didn’t want what was about to happen to actually happen, and yet it felt like his whole body had a mind of its own. 

Jeff shoved his large shaft into Clay's mouth, pushing it deep enough it penetrated Clay's throat. Clay choked, he needed to breathe, and yet Jeff seemed to show no concern at all about that. This wasn't the Jeff he knew.

As Jeff began fucking Clay's face Tony reached around and grabbed a hold of Clay's cock which somewhere along the line had gone erect like a full-fledged traitor. Tony began to stroke it slowly in time with his thrusts which were speeding up just a tiny bit. There was a strange feeling that began at the base of his cock, a pressure, a sting like something was cutting into it. His balls were tightening while it felt like the skin of his cock was becoming more solid in a strange way. 

"You're just loving all this attention aren’t you Clay" Tony said as he bottomed out and began sliding back out until just the tip was left enveloped by Clay's hole. It had stopped being painful somewhere along the line, and the friction was actually starting to feel pretty good. He could get use to this...no...he was not going to get use to being raped. Being used so vilely by other males was the last thing he ever wanted. But why not he was so inferior to all the other guy's in here.

"I'm about to cum Clay. You ready for my seed" Tony said as his thrusts suddenly became erratic like Justin's. Just a few more thrusts and Tony was erupting deep in Clay's hole, drenching Clay with his own seed as if marking him his. He could feel the semen mixing with the semen still left from Justin's orgasm. 

"Don't worry, I’ll last much longer next time" Tony said as he kissed the back of Clay’s neck and removed his cock. There was suddenly a severe pain in his groin and then it was gone, and he couldn't feel anything there anymore, not his balls, or his penis. He went to feel before remembering that his hands were tied to the wood bench.

He watched as Tony walked by him towards the group and what he saw in Tony's hand scared him. There was his cock with balls. They weren’t bloody like they should be if severed, but they were in his hand. It looked like he was holding the world’s most realistic dildo.

"Who want's Clay's ass next" Tony said as another flash went off. Moments later he saw Zach walking towards him, unwrapping the towel around his waist and letting it fall to the locker floor, his cock bigger than Tony's and only semi-erect. Clay felt excited to have another cock about to be shoved up his ass. He knew he shouldn't be, but he couldn't help but feel that was his true purpose in life, he was nothing more than a toy to get real males off.

Clay felt the tension in his body begin to drain as he waited for Zach to enter him. He knew he should be worried, worried about the fact he could no-longer feel the equipment that belonged on his groin. But he didn't really care at the moment, he had Jeff's cock fucking his mouth and Zach's cock ready to fuck his well-used asshole any second. What more could he want, he was nothing more than a 'Bitch Toy'. Wait, no. He was not some toy for other men, he was straight, he was...a cock-hungry....no, no, no! He had to control his thoughts, he couldn't let these other thoughts take over his head.

There was no warning as his ass was suddenly impaled again by cock. It stung a bit, but he didn't mind the sting this time, it felt good, it felt right. He needed this, his ass was made to be filled with another dude's cock. His ass was the hotdog bun that just plain felt empty without a hotdog in it. How was he just now realizing all this? 

Jeff's thrusts came to a sudden halt and Clay had less than a second to prepare himself before Jeff was shooting his man cream into Clay’s mouth. The first few pumps shot straight into Clay’s throat and the next small squirts hit his tongue. He was filled with the taste of semen, and it was salty and gross, nasty and wrong. How girls or other guys could possibly enjoy this taste was beyond strange. Just having a cock shoot its seed into his mouth was disgusting. But was it. It felt great, amazing to have that seed in his ass. Actually, this cum didn't taste too bad, it actually tasted amazing. Having his mouth used like this was amazing.

Clay was disappointed when Jeff pulled out of his mouth, but it only took a few seconds for another cock to be shoved back in, Marcus's monster of a dong. Clay went right to work, he needed to worship this cock in his mouth, pleasure it in any way he could with his mouth, dicks were basically now his religion.

He wondered how he had gone these last few years thinking he was straight. How had he gone so long without submitting, without worshiping other guys, there had been so many rumors about him being gay so many times and now he guessed they were true.

As another flash went off, Clay turned his attention back to all the guys with hard cocks still standing around. Tyler, Alex, Bryce, Scott, Ryan and more. He couldn’t wait to get a taste of or ride on all of their cocks.

\----------------------

Ez looked onto the scene before him with a sense of delight. Sometimes his life could get a little repetitive, but this here was why he did what he did. Being able to show a guy so young the pleasure of submitting to cocks meant he was doing good in this world (or actually worlds, since there were an infant number of realities in which he and his son's worked).

\-------

One Year Later:

Clay moaned as his ass slid down and took the full length of the dildo inside his well-trained ass. He had so many dildo's and but plugs now it wasn't funny. For Christmas at least thirty of his fellow classmates bought him some kind of anal toy, and he now had three lockers filled with his sexual equipment. Tony and Justin were the only ones who didn't get him anal toys, Justin got him a red-rubber ball gag and a spiked dogs collar while Tony bought him a giant stuffed bear to keep him company when no-one was in the locker room. Though the bear did have a giant dildo sticking out of its groin so maybe it was an anal toy too.

Clay lift his ass and brought it back down quickly slamming the dildo head into that amazing spot in his ass. Out of all his dildo's this one was by far his favorite. No one had to buy him this one, this was what use to be his cock and balls, somehow now transformed into silicone. At first it had felt weird fucking himself with his own cock, but now it just felt right. 

The sounds of Clay’s moaning weren’t the only sounds filling the room. The sounds of Bryce fucking himself with a dildo echoed throughout the room. Bryce was still new at this whole Locker Room Toy business. It had only been a week ago that Bryce had become a toy like Clay was, although Bryce was having a harder time accepting his new place in life.  
Clay heard the morning bell ring and he knew that soon there would be plenty of cocks in here for both of them to play with.

**Author's Note:**

> I just have to say, no matter how extreme or out there my writing may be, it is all fantasy. I obviously don't agree with rape in any sort of sense in the real world. I also personally believe that this show is one of the most important ones out there right now.


End file.
